Subway To The Library
'''Subway To The Library '''is the 6th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Booker t. bookworm. We took the subway to the library.12 stories about When Stella comes to visit Stella is Going to Japan. The story it's called Hansel and Gretel, Peter Rabbit, Little Red Riding Hood, Tom Thumb, Peter And The Wolf, The Girl and Boy Who Cry Wolf, Stone Soup, The Three little Pigs, The Lion and The Mouse, The Ugly Duckling, Rumpelstiltskin and and The Little Red Hen. Cast *Barney *Chip *Ashley *Alissa *Jeff *Danny *Keesha *Hannah *Kim *Robert *Stephen *Kristen *Curtis *Maria *Jesse *Colleen *Claire *Kelly *Carlos *Kathy *Cindy *Keeley *Jake *Even *Patrick *Katie *Mariana *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen *Darla *Beth *Whitney *Sarah *Gianna *Kami * *Mario *Michael *Shawn *Raya *David * *Tina *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T. Bookworm * Songs #Barney Theme Song #I've Been Working On The Subway #Why? #The Library #Once Upon a Time #Snacking On Healthy Food #The Videotape Song #Hippity Hop To The Grandma's House #Growing #The Song of the Watching a Movie #She Had A Little Rooster #The Michigan Rag #Make the Bread # #My Family's Just Right For Me #I Love You Trivia *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hair-style. *Alissa wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a little long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a hairstyle. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a little long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Colleen wear the same clothes from A Perfectly Purple Day. And a little long hair. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyle. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Pretect The Earth, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Mystery and The Balls, Super Scrambler!, July is Camp Northland And The Big Barnyard Show. And a hairstyle. *Cindy wear the same clothes from Barney's Big Surprise!. And a half ponytail. *Keeley wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. *Jake wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. *Even wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. *Patrick wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. *Katie wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a pony tail. *Mariana wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen wear the same clothes from The Case of the Volcano Mystery. And some two long hair. *Darla wear the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two pony tails. *Beth wear the same clothes from Puppy Love!. And a hairstyle. *Whitney wear the same clothes from Day and Night. And a two pony tail. *Sarah wear the same clothes from It's Showtime!. And a little long hair. *Gianna wear the same clothes from Sharing Is Caring!. And a long hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a little long hair. * *Mario wear the same clothes from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!. And a short hair. *Micheal wear the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Raya wear the same clothes from Let's Go to the Firehouse!. And a short hair. *David wear the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. * *Tina wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Stella has a bun hair. *When the Jeff say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Jeff are here, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Shopping For A Surprise!". *During "I Love You", Robert, Kristen, Curtis, Keesha, Whitney, Darla, Claire, Cindy, Sarah, Amy, Kelly, Gianna, Kami, Stephen and Carols, Jesse, Kathy, Jeff are in Barney's right, while Keeley, Jake, Even, Patrick, Katie, Mariana, Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, David, Ray, Micheal, Mario, Shawn Toby, Ashley & Alissa, Maria, Colleen, Danny, Chip, Beth and Tina on Barney's left. *During "Growing" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Good Day, Good Night". *During "I Love You" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "You Can Be Anything". *This group (Ashley, Alissa, Robert and Kristen) also appeared in It's Tradition. *This episode also marked David's first appearance on the show. *This episode marks the first appearance of Claire. *At the end of the Barney doll with the book of Fairy Tales. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Barney in Outer Space". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Is Everybody Happy?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Going on a Bear Hunt". Locations *Playground *Library *Treehouse *School Classroom *Playground Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation